Killing me softly
by Tiny Charm
Summary: Here's the sequel to One Night Stand. I hope it's interesting.It might bore you now but later it should entertain. Here's the 5th chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**I know you wanted a sequel. Yeah I heard you and I wanted to hug both of you Edos Lover111 and WhiteLadyDragon. Oh I think Spirit of Water- Aqueria was curious about Aster's love life. Well here we go. I don't know if this will be interesting but on with the show. Though I'm sure this sucks. They're occ right now I know.**

xxx

One year later it's raining like the day Zane left. In a cemetery we find Aster Phoenix, kneeled in front of a tombstone. He was crying at the sight of it the name inscribed was, "Zane Truesdale"

Aster cried out anger, "Damn it! I let you die! So now that you're dead come and kill me! Why haven't you? I have wronged you! I've destroyed you! Return the favor! What are you waiting for?"

Aster, cried over and over. An older boy walked beside Aster. His hand rested on Aster's shoulder. Aster turned to see that it was Jaden.

Jaden assured him, "It'll be okay. Don't worry about Zane. Come on why would he hurt the one he loved?"

Aster argued, "Why should he love me? I betrayed him! I caused him pain!"

Jaden reassured, "It's not your fault. You haven't harmed him. Surely his spirit would've been crying."

Aster yelled, "You're a fool! The bastard should come back and kill me! On this same day, that same flight, he ends up in a plane crash! How can that not be my fault?"

Aster got up and just looked at the tombstone. Jaden's hands wrapped around Aster's chest, Aster looked was in shock.

Aster's sadly said, "Let go…Please.. I have wronged him and you…I don't want to hurt any longer. My screwed up justice killed someone."

Jaden simply said, "I won't let go. You need a friend. Can I be that friend?"

Aster said nothing but accepted the embrace by Jaden.

Meanwhile in another part of town was Sartorius, he was still in a hospital. He was staring out of the window at the sky. The nurse walked in and was adjusting the pillows.

The nurse questioned, "Why're you up? You're supposed to be in bed resting?"

Sartorius turned to the woman, he looked sickly, he was on the verge of saying something but he collapsed to the floor before he could speak. The nurse rushed to him and called for other nurses to come.

Back to Jaden and Aster, Jaden was still embracing Aster.

Aster asked, "Are we going to stay like this all day?"

Jaden was blushing and immediately let go of Aster, he turned away from Aster.

Aster replied, "I never said to move….."

Jaden asked innocently, "What?"

Aster answered slyly, "Oh right you wouldn't understand. You're still pure and untainted unlike me...I must go. Goodbye, Jaden."

Jaden reminded him, "Just in case, you know where to find me if you need a friend."

Aster's response was simple, "I will do that."

Aster walked away from Jaden, his thoughts still on Zane.

_Zane I did love you. It didn't have to be like this. All I had to do was say I loved you, you would've stayed. Damn it, it hurts! You're killing me softly. _

xxx

**Um…that's the first chapter. I do expect this to be shorter. Or it may not continue all. It depends on reviews. Anyways it probably sucked. I know I'm going to be flamed for Zane's shall I say absence? Um…well please read and review. Send your love or your flames. For future reference Sartorius's throwing up and sickness is carried out from the other story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to my reviewers:

WhiteLadyDragon- Yay! I'm so sorry if you're hurting from the supposed loss of Zane.

Edos Lover111- Yay! Thank you for your longest review. Glad you liked the chapter. Sorry if you're hurting as well. I'm happy that you like what I write. Yay!

Chibi-Tenshi-chan- Yay! Yup the sequel is drama.

xxx

**I never could handle drama but here I am writing it. That remind me just because Aster's crying about Zane's death does that mean he's really out of the picture**.

xxx

Previously:

Aster cries about Zane's death, Jaden holds him and Sartorius is sick in the hospital.

Now:

In the city streets was Aster walking and wiping away the tears. He halted for a second, he looked at the house that he'd once lived at, but was now living back memories.

_Aster was about to jump off the house until the man in all black with a mask grabbed hold of Aster's arms. Facing Aster towards him and pulling him into a kiss. Aster tried all he wanted to break free. But found himself helpless, being devoured by the man's kisses._

_Until suddenly the man pushes Aster into the ground as he just sat and watched the man in a clueless way._

''_Don't you have to save someone?_''

Aster dropped to the ground on his knees, his hands holding on his head.

Aster screamed, "Stop! Stop! Leave me! Why can't you leave me? I'm begging you!...Why can't I past this house without sorrow? I left because it was too much….Please leave me…."

Aster's eyes filled with even more tears running down his cheeks.

Aster was now pleading, "Please kill me. Come on, Zane. Kill me. I can't live any longer without you."

Meanwhile in the hospital in one of the rooms was Sartorius, laying in bed sleeping. He was looking even weaker than before and sickly. Suddenly he woke up coughing.

_Aster, my wheel. I'm dying...I have been, even before I drugged you. I just needed you. But still when I had you I shunned you._

Sartorius begans throwing up and the nurses rushed to his side immediately.

Sartorius spoke, "I don't need you, any of you...Only my wheel."

In another part of the city was Jaden, he was lost in his own thoughts.

_Aster…Aster…He's hurting so much….I wish I could help him…_

Jaden lost in his thoughts bumps into Syrus, little Syrus fell to the ground.

Jaden spoke, "I'm sorry. I didn't see you."

"No one sees me, "was Syrus's weak but angry response.

Jaden said, "Don't be mad. I'm sorry."

"I know. Unlike you there are others who'd want to injure me...So Jay, what's wrong?"

Jaden's answer was simple, "Aster...He's what's wrong. The poor guy is hurting. I wish I could make him understand he was not at fault."

Syrus sadly suggested, "Jay, this is about my big brother isn't it?"

Jaden just nodded his head at Syrus and turned away.

While little did anyone know that in another city north of this city was a boy with long brown strands walking with flowers in his hand into a hospital. He walked up stairs and went right to room. He opened the door to find a boy in bed, he had long teal locks. The boy had a few scars on his face and his body. Atticus placed the flowers into a vase on a desk beside the boy's bed. Atticus pulled a chair and sat next to the boy.

Atticus greeted, "I've come to see you again. I do hope you wake soon. I'd like to tell you something...Like I love you. That sort of thing. I know I wasn't around but I want to be. Just returning the favor after all you've done for me."

The boy didn't wake, he was looking to be in an eternal slumber. Atticus placed a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead. Then, his hands just held the other boy's.

xxx

**That so occ or ooc whatever it is. I'm real sorry it was too dramatic. But please read and review. Love me or Flame me. See you hopefully next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to my reviewers:

Edos Lover111- Yay! I'm glad you're liking it. Yay for the evil laughing.

WhiteLadyDragon- Yay! Hmm…Atticus met a guy with teal hair. Doesn't that make you think Zane's not dead? Hmm….Wouldn't you like to know?

anaime freak- Yay! Glad you like it.

**xxx**

**I send you hugs and Hershey kisses….I had quite the new year's hangover…..Um let's continue.**

**xxx**

Previously:

Aster continues to remember Zane. Sartorius is sick, Jaden and Syrus are talking and Atticus is seeing someone.

Now:

The nighttime grew on, as the moonlight shined into the hospital bedroom of an unconscious boy. In the room was Atticus lying beside him, his hands wrapped around the boy. Atticus snuggled up to the unconscious one.

Atticus quietly said, "We can stay like this forever."

A nurse opened the doorknob entering seeing the sight of Atticus's snuggled up to the unconscious person. She walked to him.

The nurse quickly says, 'No you can't stay like that forever. It's time for you to go home. Visiting hours are over for today."

Atticus complained, "Already. Can't we have a few more hours? I mean minutes, seconds…"

The nurse ignores his pleading request. The boy jumped out of bed and went on his knees in front of the nurse. He put on his puppy dog eyes.

"No," the nurse simply says. "Question….. why do you come visit him everyday? You don't even know if he's alive. He could stay like that forever."

"I know he's alive. Maybe he's in a coma now, but he'll return to me. I know it," Atticus happily replies.

The nurse suggests, "What a hopeful boy you are. Okay maybe he'll wake up tomorrow. But you still have to go home."

Meanwhile Aster at his new apartment, in his bedroom was tossing and turning in bed. He was drowned in his dreams of Zane.

_At Aster's house in the bedroom, Aster still below the stranger in a continuous lip lock. The stranger's hands had already unbuttoned Aster's jacket as now they were aiming to unbutton his shirt. The stranger's long jacket was also on the floor. Aster's shirt was on the floor now as the stranger ran his hands down the younger boy's chest. The stranger's lips were moved from Aster's lips and were planted going down his chest. Aster was giggling at this. Lost in his thoughts, ''No I shouldn't but I want to.''_

Aster, dreaming but was moaning.

"…Zane….Za..ne….."

He woke up, realizing he was moaning and calling Zane's name.

Aster angrily yelled, "I'll kill you! I swear it!...Wait I can't. You took away my justice by dying! Who the Hell gave you permission to die? You were supposed to consult me before dying? Bastard!"

Aster couldn't handle those feelings any longer, he had to do something. So he got up from the bed, in a robe he went walking in the night. He found himself not at his other apartment but at the hospital that Sartorius was still in. Then, another memory came to him as he fell to his knees.

"_I want to save you."_

" _I know."_

"_I want to hug you."_

"_I know."_

"_I want to touch you."_

"_I know."_

"_I want to kiss you."_

"_I know."_

"_I want to love you."_

"_I know."_

Aster screamed, "No! No!...Stop it! I know I betrayed you…It was for one night, Zane…But I made a mistake not with you but him. Forgive me."

Some random person in their heard Aster's begging and screaming, yelled out their window, "Shut the Hell up! Unlike you nocturnal jackasses, some normal people like me want to sleep!"

Then, other random people shouted, "How about I get my shotgun out? That might shut you all up?"

Aster decided at that thought, he would stay. Unlike the average person, he was willing to die.

Aster, on his knees called, "Get the gun out! I have nothing to live for! Kill me so that I may join him….My justice…Serve me my damn justice."

The people in their houses just laughed and looked out of their windows at a sad innocent looking boy with puppy dog eyes.

The people told him, "You're a child. You must have a purpose to live. If you don't you will."

Aster became confused, he believed his purpose for living was over because Zane was dead. He continued walking and he bumped into Jaden. He looked at Jaden with sadness, then looked away.

Jaden said, "I had a feeling you wouldn't stay at home for too long."

"What's your point?" was Aster's angry but quiet response.

Jaden answered, "I don't like this. You're alone. I told you that you have me. Come to me when you need me."

"You're right….." was all Aster said.

Then, Aster's hands pulled Jaden to him. His hands grabbed hold of Jaden's face, bringing to his own. His lips met Jaden's in a butterfly kiss, then he immediately broke the kiss. Their faces still so close, their lips almost meeting again.

Aster whispered, "You're right…But you're so innocent I don't want to taint that innocence. If you become too close to me, you'll be hurt."

Aster moved his hands away from Jaden and walked away.

**xxx**

**That was another lost clueless chapter. I hope that was a little entertaining. Thanks for the reviews. And keep reading and reviewing. So that I may jump for joy. Yay! Send your love or flames.**


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to my reviewers:

crystal truesdale- Yay! You think it's interesting.

Edos Lover111- Yay! Aster and angst were made for one another I agree.

devinswift- Yay! Sorry but I'm not aiming for Aster to sleep with Jaden.

**xxx**

**Okay that was fun while it lasted. You're all on the right track of figuring out what's going on. I can't believe it's entertaining. Me writing drama? Pigs really do fly. Anyways thanks for reviews. Yay!**

**xxx**

Previously:

Aster remembers more about Zane and even Sartorius. Jaden tries to comfort him.

Now:

The night had been fading away as the new day started again. Aster, still continued wondering the streets. His face looked worn out, filled with exhaustion and sadness. Little did this little boy know, he wasn't in the same city any longer.

"If no one wants to kill me, how about I do it myself? If I keep walking, then suffer from starvation I've got to die somehow," Aster suggested to himself.

This weak fragile body kept going, his weak legs kept moving forward. Finally he falls in the middle of an intersection of the streets. Luckily or unluckily the cars stopped in front of his body. Immediately Aster was rushed to a hospital.

A couple of hours later, Aster awoke dizzily adjusting his eyes to the place where he lay now. It was a hospital bedroom, Aster began to gain consciousness in his arms and legs. So he decided to get up, moving the covers. He stood up but instantly fell back onto the bed. The doorknob is turned as the door is opened to a doctor who walks to Aster.

"I see that you're up and at it already. That is good to hear, " the doctor spoke.

Aster confused, questions him, "Who are you? Why am I here? What happened?"

"First of all, I'm Doctor Wakaoji. Second you're in the hospital because you fainted in the streets, some drivers found you and brought you here. Third that's what I'd like to know."

Aster puzzled, tried to make sense out of this but couldn't, then he suddenly realized what happened.

_Oh right. I was trying to kill myself because of you, Zane. But I couldn't succeed. Damn you, Zane!...Not like I can tell this guy. He'd send me to the mental institute. _

Aster answered, "I'm Aster Phoenix as you might already know. I have been a little sick for a few days."

"Which sick? People tend to become sick from lots of things," Dr. Wakaoji asked.

Aster replied in a hostile manner, "Just sick, okay."

"Alright then. I'll go make a phone call to one of your relatives."

Dr. Wakaoji walked towards the door. Aster's eyes were filled with sadness again as he spoke.

Aster told him, "I don't have any relatives. I have no one. And no that's not the reason I'm being an idiot. I had no one. But Sartorius, he took care of me. Though he's not the one I love, atleast not like that. I love…a man who's dead. Zane Truesdale. I want him, I need him but I can't have him. I know I'm a freak but..I lo…"

"Hold on a sec, you said the name Zane Truesdale? Describe him to me," Dr. Wakaoji addressed in a reasonable fashion.

Aster responded, "…Well, he had teal colored eyes. Along with his teal colored hair…it was a little beyond his shoulder…umm…he's taller by…"

"Come with me," Dr. Wakaoji requested.

Aster got up off the bed, following the doctor to out of the door. They walked past a couple of rooms, making a right turn to arrive in front of another room. The doctor turns the doorknob opening the door which revealed a boy bed. The boy, he'd been just as Aster described. Aster's reaction was shock, confusion and happiness.

At Jaden's house, he laid in his bed. He kept thinking about Aster, he couldn't stop his mind from thinking about Aster.

_Aster's hands pulled Jaden to him. His hands grabbed hold of Jaden's face, bringing to his own. His lips met Jaden's in a butterfly kiss, then he immediately broke the kiss. Their faces still so close, their lips almost meeting again. _

Jaden questions and answers, "I don't understand. Why did you kiss me? But it didn't seem wrong. I want to kiss you again."

**xxx**

**Um…well next time you're going to find out who the guy is in bed. Though I know you all know. Also, I couldn't think of a doctor name so I went with Dr. Wakaoji from Full Moon….Anyways thanks for reviews.Yay! Keep reading and reviewing. Send your love or your flames.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

Edos Lover111-YAY! You really think I'm the type to write drama?

WhiteLadyDragon-YAY! Aren't you excited for the drama?

Zanes Lover- YAY! Thank you for making me feel like I actually am entertaining!

Night Dragon-YAY! Thanks. I hope it is good for a while.

**xxx**

**Sorry for the delay. It's been awhile. But here we are again. I hope everyone likes this chappie. It's been too long.**

**xxx**

Previously:

_**Aster ponders his thoughts and wanders the town believing he led Zane to his death. Apparently Aster becomes so weak that he faints and is brought into a hospital where he makes an interesting discovery.**_

Now:

There he stood beside Dr. Wakaoji, Aster Phoenix in a state of shock, confusion with a hint of happiness. Looking at the presence of the body in the hospital bed. The young man's eyes were shut, but his teal colored locks spread over the pillows, as he slept peacefully. Aster's eyes filled with tears went pouring down his cheeks. Aster rushed to the bed, he immediately threw himself onto the bed, wrapping his arms around the the teal colored man.

Embracing the body belonging to his past lover, tightly, as he cried all his heart out.

"ZANE!!! You... left me!!!! How.. could.. you??!!! You hurt me!!! You made me suffer...when you were alive all this time...Damnit!!!I'm... sorry!!! Don't leave... me again!!" Aster cried out loud.

The doctor walked towards Aster only to give him unsettling news. Resting his left hand on Aster's right shoulder. Aster with an expression of sadness and confusion turned to look at the doctor. The doctor stared at him for awhile, with sorrow. He nodded his head to the floor.

Dr. Wakaoji cleared his throat and spoke, "There's something I need to explain. You will not like it but it is the truth."

Aster slowly broke the embrace onto Zane's body. Laying Zane to the bed, looking at the doctor.

"I'm listening...Why do I get the feeling I will feel like killing myself after I hear this?" Aster responded in a disgusted tone.

Dr. Wakaoji talked, "Zane Truesdale is...well he...young love..I can't..."

The doctor had become nervous and afraid of telling the boy the truth. So instead he shifted his attention to the door, trying to ease his way out.

"What is it you want to say? Come on say it! What can be worst than knowing I'm the reason Zane is in the hospital?" Aster admitted.

Dr. Wakaoji glanced to Zane and asked, "Do you realize that Zane isn't awake at this moment?"

"He's sleeping? Isn't he?" Aster questioned.

Dr. Wakaoji replied, "He is sleeping. Though he's been like that for the past months about a year now. Also, it is expected that he sleeps for an even longer time. We have no clue when he'll become conscious again. Or if he ever will."

Dr. Wakaoji exhaled out, after saying all that. Aster first glared at the doctor with a puzzled expression which immediately switched to an expression of pure hate and anger.

"You're lying!!! That's not true!! You bloody liar!! Zane isn't dead!! How can you expect me to believe that?" Aster angrily said.

Dr. Wakaoji answered, "He's in a coma. There's nothing we can do. Only time will tell if he is meant to live. But he'd not confirmed to be dead yet. You can save him."

With that Dr. Wakaoji exited the hospital room. Leaving Aster in a state of hurt. Tears drew down his cheeks quickly and easily as he weeped. He fell to his knees beside Zane's bed. He made fists out of his hands, punching them continuously into the tiles on the floor.

"What the Hell? You can leave me!!! Not like this... Not only did I send you.. to the hospital... I freaking killed... you too. Damnit!!! I'm so sorry!! Why didn't I just choose you? I could've saved you then...Damn!"

Aster picked himself up off the floor. Standing on his feet with tears running down his red cheeks. His hands leaking of blood and his knuckles all bruised up. Aster's hands grabbed onto Zane's shirt collar, bringing Zane's face close to his own.

"Who the Hell told you to die? What the Hell do you want me to do? I can't live without you!... I haven't died due to your existence. I refuse to live if you die...I need you...You win! Damnit! You win! Live for me!"

Pulling on Zane's shirt collar Aster had the teal haired young man's face right infront of his own. Aster's lips met Zane's lips in a butterfly kiss. Behind Aster the closed door with a regular window like glass showed through. A tall man having brown locks, blowing into the air, with brown set of eyes looked in at this scene. He had been carrying flowers in his hands. His brown eyes filled with sadness and he put on a fake smile. Turning the doorknob.

**xxx**

**Um...You can yell at me right about now. Cause I have had the worst writer's block. Also, I have been having computer problems. Sorry this was too emotional. Anyways keep reading and reviewing. Send your love or your flames. **


End file.
